Han Hyo Joo
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Hyo Joo *'Nombre:' 한효주 / Han Hyo Joo *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Apodos:' CF Princess, Insang-nyeo (Impressive Girl), Hyo, Katie, Chi Hua Hua & Han Taeng Deung *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongwon-Gu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia: ' Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia:' BH Entertainment **FLaMme (Japón) Dramas * W (MBC, 2016) * Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) * Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) * Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Just Run! KBS 2007) * By Land and Sky (KBS1, 2007) * Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Temas para Dramas *''It Was the First Time'' tema para Nonstop 5 (2005) Series * Treadstone (USA Network, 2019) Películas *Taiyo wa Ugokanai (2020) *Jin Roh (2018) *Golden Slumber (2018) *Love, Lies (2016) *Beauty Inside (2015) *C'est Si Bon (2015) *Miracle Debikuro kun no Koi to Mahou (2014) *Myohyangsangwan (2014) *Cold Eyes (2013) *Love 911 (2012) *Masquerade (2012) * Always (2011) * Telecinema Heaven Postman (SBS, 2009) * My Dear Enemy (2008) * Ride Away (2008) * Ad-Lib Night (2006) * My Boss, My Teacher (2005) Temas para Películas *''Love, Lies'' tema para Love, Lies (2016) *''Spring Lady'' (junto a Chun Woo Hee) tema para Love, Lies (2016) *''I Love You'' tema para Love, Lies (2016) *''I'll Forget It Now'' tema para C'est Si Bon (2015) *''Ride Away'' tema para Ride Away (2008) Anuncios * 2016: Zishen (ropa) * 2016: Sooryehan * 2016: '''Daebang Construction * '''2015-2016: MIMO * 2014: STUDSWAR * 2014: SSG.com * 2014: Hankook Tire * 2014: Givenchy eyewear * 2013-2014: Acuvue * 2013: Daum Communications - 'Art and Shake' application * 2013: Good Downloader campaign * 2012-2014: '''Black Yak (ropa) * '''2012: '''Korean Cable TV Association (KCTA)- Digital Cable TV * '''2012: Kwang Dong Oksusu Tea (Oksusu Corn Silk Tea) * 2012: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2012: '''Samsung NX20 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX1000 * '''2012: '''Samsung NX210 * '''2011-2012: '''Samsung Camera Mirror Pop MV800 * '''2011: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2011: Xylitol * 2011: '''LOVCAT Paris and LOVCAT Bijoux * '''2011: Head Sports (ropa) * 2010-2012: Lotte Card * 2010-2011: '''Mr. Pizza * '''2010: Samsung Camera NX series * 2010: LG SU:M 37' * 2010: Yoplait * 2010: Grand Mint Festival Lady * 2009-2014: '''VIKI (ropa) * '''2009-2010: Jambagee (ropa) * 2009: '''Korea representative for Lacoste * '''2009: '''Baskin Robbins * '''2009: Kia Soul * 2009: Cello * 2009: Samsung Camera VLUU series * 2009: '''Nong Shim Natural Snacks * '''2009: '''LG SU:M 37' * '''2009: '''Save the Penguin Campaign * '''2008-2011: '''Samchuly * '''2008: Korean Air * 2008: Maxim Coffee * 2006-2007: '''Enprani Cosmetics * '''2006: '''Green Time Green Tea * '''2006: Ensure Traffic Order Campaign * 2005-2006: 'Crencia * '''2005-2006: ' CYOU Soju * '''2005: '''Pizza Hut * '''2005: Han Game * 2005: 'Anti-smoking Campaign Videos Musicales *Lee Seung Gi - Love Time (2011) ''Narración *Rumble Fish - Are You Serious? (2009) *K.Will - Because I Couldn't Say that I Love You (2009) * Lee Woo Sang - They Are Men (2009) *Kwon Jin Won - Tree (2006) *U - Farewell is... (2006) *Epik High - Paris (2005) *Renaissance - Position(2005) *Simply Sunday - I Love You (2004) Discografía '''Single Colaboraciones *Walkak (feat. Yoo Yeon) (2009) *Tears From Under (feat. Gandi) (2009) *Don't You Know (feat. No Reply) (2010) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yullyang Middle School, Cheongju Girl's High School, Bulgok High School,Universidad Dong Gook . *'Fanclub:' Hyolics (no oficial), muchos de sus fans se auto nombraron así por el gran amor y afición que sienten por ella. *'Aficiones:' Mirar películas, tocar el piano. *'Especialidad:' Piano, esgrima. *'Lema:' Un genio esta hecho de un 1% inspiración y un 99% de esfuerzo. *'Nombre cristiano:' Agnes. *Se mudó a Seúl cuando estaba en el segundo año de la secundaria. *Adora tocar guitarras acústicas. *El 15 de enero de 2019 se reveló que Han Hyo Joo fue seleccionada para un papel en la serie americana “Treadstone”, un programa derivado de la serie de películas “Bourne”, protagonizadas por Matt Damon. La actriz fue seleccionada a través de un proceso de audición. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Weibo Galería Han Hyo Joo.jpg Han Hyo Joo2.jpg Han Hyo Joo3.jpg Han Hyo Joo4.jpg Han Hyo Joo5.jpg Han_Hyo_Joo6.jpg Han Hyo Joo7.jpg Han Hyo Joo8.jpg Categoría:BH Entertainment Categoría:FLaMme Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante